


It's In The Eyes, I Can Tell You Will Always Be Danger

by itsdetectivedeckard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdetectivedeckard/pseuds/itsdetectivedeckard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake thought it would be fun (and lucrative) to take an experimental medication that could change his behavior. Well, after taking it, he became unable to lie.</p><p>Octavia was going to have fun.</p><p>Or</p><p>The AU where Bellamy can't lie and say some things to Clarke.</p><p>The title comes from "Snake Eyes", by Mumford & Sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Eyes, I Can Tell You Will Always Be Danger

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Octavia asked one more time before entering the health clinic near their house. It was an old building, that still used yellow lights in its rooms. Bellamy was at her side, checking the papers he brought to his application.

"It's a fun experiment, O."

It kind of was. A group of research scientists were developting a new type of drug that could disable some traits of social behavior. They wanted to test what exactly happened to different people, using the results to improve their project. They're going to pay a thousand bucks to each one of the volunteers and Bellamy could use the money. Besides, it was a safe experiment. At least it was what they told him.

"I don't like you being used as a guinea pig."

"It's not like that. I'm helping science."

"If you say so."

They sat at the waiting room, almost empty. There were only two other guys, who looked, if you asked Octavia, pretty weird.

"Also, don't tell anyone about this. I want to see if they can notice my change of behavior."

"Okay, Bell. Do what you want to do."

They waited a few more minutes until the lady on the balcony called him.

"Bellamy Blake? It's your turn."

…

"I don't feel any different."

Octavia narrowed her eyes, looking his brother up and down. They were at the car, Bellamy driving, never losing his attention to the road. 

"We'll find out during the week. Or maybe it'll have no effect. Who knows."

The brunette chose to ignore him and pressed some bottons at the radio, turning it on. She stopped running through the stations when she heard _Story Of My Life_ , from _One Direction_ playing. She waited his brother to say anything, what he didn't.

"Aren't you going to demand me to choose another station?"

"No. I love _One Direction_."

What?

"What?"

He stayed focused on the road, singing some parts of the music. Octavia was a little scaried. He used to say he hated any kind of pop songs, especially boy bands.

"So, you actually like them, huh?"

"Yeah, I love them. I know I used to say I hated, but that's just because I was embarassed about it."

Holy crap. The medicine was making him tell only the truth and he didn't notice it.

Oh, she was going to have some fun.

…

"Listen, this is very important."

Octavia was at their living room, Jasper and Monty at her side. She was speaking low, not letting anyone else there listen to it. The gang (the three of them, Bellamy, Miller and Clarke) were having their usual friday night hang out, in which they watched some movie and discussed silly things, like possible romantic partners or how could Ian Somerhalder be so cute (and the guys also had an opinion about that.).

"Bellamy is only telling the truth."

"What?" - Jasper questioned.

"He's doing some medicine experimentation stuff and it's preventing him to lie."

"That's absurd." - Monty said.

"Just try. You'll see."

Jasper smiled and got up, going to the kitchen, as Octavia and Monty watched in silence. Bellamy was cooking their dinner and Jasper was careful to see if no one was there before calling him.

"So, Bellamy."

"Hm? What is it, Jasper?"

"I saw _Tangled_ yesterday. You know, the Disney animation. What do you think about it?"

Bellamy grabbed the spice that was on the table and threw some at the pan.

"I cried at the end. Rapunzel and Flynn are the most adorable couple ever."

Jasper snorted, turning his back to him and going back to his friends.

"He told me last week he didn't like Disney animations." - Jasper whispered.

"God bless science." - Monty exclaimed.

"Are we going to tell Miller and Clarke?" - Jasper asked Octavia.

"No, no, no. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"Damn, I'm excited." - Jasper completed, as everyone approached the table at the kitchen to eat.

"Relax." - Octavia said, getting up. - "C'mon. Be cool."

Bellamy, Miller and Clarke were already there as the host put food on their plates. Octavia, Jasper and Monty sat with them, observing every detail.

Their gang had a common reason to be. Bellamy was five years older than his sister, Octavia, and he met Miller at his first year of college. Bellamy had to abandon his graduation to sustain Octavia when their mother died, but Miller stayed in touch, helping them with whatever they needed. Clarke was one of Octavia's only girl friends she met in highschool, yet she seemed more close to Bellamy than to his sister. When her father passed away, the siblings were there the whole time, supporting her. Jasper and Monty were attending the same university as Octavia.

"How's college, O?"

"It's good, _dad_. Too many classes, but good."

"They were giving kittens last week at the campus."

 _No, they were not_ , Octavia thought, looking as Jasper, who had a smirk on his face.

"That's cute." - Bellamy answered, looking at his plate. Everyone got a little surprised, staring at each other. Cute?

"How was your date yesterday, Miller?" - Clarke was the one questioning now.

"Not so good. He's not really my type."

"That's because your type is asian and has a color as a name." - He laughed as he gave his friend up. Monty almost chocked with his pasta. Jasper was having the time of his life.

"What?" - Miller said in a higher pitch. - "Shut up."

"Are you felling well, Bellamy?" - Clarke showed her concern.

"If I say I'm not, can you do a check up on me, doctor?" - He answered with a very obvious flirt. Clarke blushed heavily. Monty was still trying to recover and Miller was staring down. Jasper almost fell from his chair.

"Wh-what?"

Bellamy rested his chin on his right hand and smiled, staring directly at Clarke.

"You have such blue eyes. I lo-"

"Okay!" - Octavia interrupted him. - "Bell, can you pick up some beers at the bar downstairs? Please?"

"Sure."

He stood up and crossed the kitchen. He grabbed his wallet and left the apartment, leaving the group alone for a few minutes.

"What's happening?" - Miller was so confused Octavia nearly laughed at him.

"Sorry, guys. Bell is taking an experimental drug that messes with his head. He can't lie right now. He just says what it's in his mind."

Jasper regained control of his own body and agreed with the brunette. Monty gave a shy smile.

"Oh." - It's the only thing Clarke said. She knew Bellamy from a long time and thought she was love with him a few months back. She let it go after she started to date Lexa because he showed no interest. Lexa's still on her life. And she was very confused.

"So, asian and color name?" - Monty mocked Miller's type of guy, showing a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah…"

They laughed.

…

The rest of the night went better than the start. They avoided delicated subjects, yet they still wanted to know what Bellamy really thought about a few things. He loved Hughes movies, despite what he told them years back. He hated the color orange, but liked the fruit. He was afraid of the dark until he was seven years old. He loved his friends more than anything.

Everyone got tired of this game at some point. Having fun at his costs was fine, but it was time to go home. Monty and Miller left together, which was odd, but nice. Jasper got tired of laughing his ass off, saying goodbye to them close to midnight. Octavia got tired half an hour after that, going to her room.

Bellamy and Clarke were the only ones there.

"So." - Clarke called, leaning at the sink.

"So." - He smiled, what was not fair in that situation.

Clarke considered if it was right to take advantage of this situation to ask him what she wanted to know. Well, he was the one who started by flirting with her. 

"I had a terrible date yesterday."

It was true. Her relationship with Lexa was worse as the days passed. Her girlfriend was too stubborn and way too jealous. And, to be honest, Clarke didn't feel what she thought she felt about her months ago. She was thinking about breaking up for quite some time, but she never had the courage.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I guess."

"Is she mistreating you?"

"Kind of. She is too needy. She can't see me with anyone and, as a bi person, that means every single person I know."

"I understand her, but she should trust you."

Clarke rubbed her arm and looked down.

"What do you mean, you understand her?"

Bellamy dropped the plates in the sink and turned at her. He came closer, and closer, and even closer. They were nearly touching each other. She counted, as usual, the freckles on his face, as she tried to mantain her attention at his words and not his lips.

"I mean that if I had you, I'd never let you go." - He almost whispered. She felt his deep voice going inside her system, wrecking every structure of it.

He backed off, picking the rest of the stuff there remained on the table.

"But again, I know you. You'd never cheat on her. She should know that."

"Yeah." - She stared at his back, huge on his white t-shirt. - "She should."

He kept organizing his kitchen, putting all the things on its place. He stared at Clarke, who watched every move he made.

"What?" - He asked.

"Do you think it was a mistake dating Lexa?"

"Yes."

He didn't hesitated for even a second.

"Why?"

"Because I loved you for much more time and we'd be perfect together."

Clarke lost her breath for a moment.

"You really have no filter, huh?" - He laughed, finishing his job cleaning the kitchen. She continued. - "I think it's time for me to go. See you in the morning?"

"Sure."

He walked her to the door, quiet.

"Good night, Bellamy."

She leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

…

Bellamy realized all the crap he'd said as soon as he woke up in the next morning.

"How could you let me open my mouth, O?"

"C'mon, Bell, it was fun! And you didn't say anything dangerous. I didn't let you."

"You went to sleep and left me alone with Clarke!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." - He looked at her angry. - "What did you say to her?"

"That I was in love with her and dating Lexa was a mistake."

"That bad, huh."

"I have to apologize. I'll call her-"

They heard a knock on the door.

"I guess it's fate calling you." - Octavia went to the entrance and saw Clarke at the other side. - "Come in. I'll give you two privacy." - She told them, crossing the room and going inside the apartment, closing a door behind her.

"Hey." - Clarke talked first, holding her arms and smiling.

"Hey." - He answered, getting up and approaching her. - "I need to apolo-"

"I broke up with Lexa."

They stayed quiet for a minute, thiking what to do next.

"I'm sorry."

"It'd to be done. I didn't love her. Not the way…"

"The way?" - He asked, showing a big smile. She laughed and stared at her feet.

"Not the way I love you, you dork. I don't know if you really meant what you said yesterday, but-"

He didn't wait her to finish, he just walked and held her in his arms.

"I love you. For some years now."

"And you had to take an unknown medication to tell me that?"

He snorted and didn't say anything else. Intead, he leaned and finally kissed her, holding her face with his right hand and her waist with his left.

"I'm still on the influence of the drug, you know."

"I don't think it matters." - She kissed his lips again. - "All I wanted to know from you I already do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! If you liked it, you know, comments & kudos, I love them!
> 
> I'm also at [tumblr](http://itsdetectivedeckard.tumblr.com)! Send me a message, I'm a nice guy, I promise!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
